Does Snow Ever Turn Black?
by ShamanKing13
Summary: Emilee Snow gets stalked by a man in a dark alley one night. She fears this moment and never wants to meet up with this man again. Malachi Black needs an escort the to the big social, so he turns to a girl he has never spoken to. Can they help each other help? Will Emilee see the creepy man again?
1. Prologue

Characters Malachi Black- Smart and strong. Not the most popular, but athletic.

Emilee Snow- Smart and Prettiest girl in school. Plays Soccer as captain Madison Isia- Emilee's best friend. Captain of girl's basketball team.

Bryan Jernnigan- Malachi's best friend. Nerdy, smartest in the school, and comic book addict.

Julie Lorenzo- Emilee's rival. Has a crush on Malachi.

Isaac Brown- Malachi's rival. Has a crush on Emilee. Junior High Jock.

Mr. Brown- soccer coach, Science teacher, father of John Brown, Hates Malachi

Mrs. Georgia- Literature teacher, play organizer Mrs. Johnson- Math teacher, Mr. Nick- Social Studies teacher, sees a connection between Emilee and Malachi

Emilee's Father(Mr. Snow)- Overprotective


	2. Shot down huh? I Don't Think So

This is a original Story. I will be preceeding forward with actual Fanfictions at a later time.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tuesday Night

" Not now," said Emilee Snow. " Dad is going to kill me." " It's not even my fault that Mr. Brown let us out late from soccer."  
She checked her phone and saw she had two missed calls from her Dad. She put her phone back in her pocket and continued walking. " Why does Dad make me walk anyway?"

" Yea why does he," said a stranger from the shadows." Pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be out at this time."  
" You know there is a lot of creeps at this hour."

" I don't know who you are, but leave me alone," replied Emilee. She started to pick up her pace, her house was only around the corner. She heard footsteps and took off.  
She ran up her stairs and flung open the front door. She ran in and got caught.

" Little lady where have you been!" Her father scolded her. " You know that your supposed to be home before 8." " There are lunatics on the streets who will KILL YOU."

Emilee started crying and between her sobs managed to say," Mr. Travis let us out late and this strange man tried talking to me." Her Dad tried comforting her, but she ran into her room, locked the door, and cried herself to sleep.

Wednesday Morning

Emilee got up at 6:00 am and looked in the mirror. " You look like hell," she said to herself. She took a shower, did her make up, and left before her Dad could even get up. She walked past the alley where she heard the stranger. She snifled and went on to school.

" EMILEE!" Emilee got ran over by her best friend Madison. " What's up friend?"

" Madison!"

" What?" said Madison

" Shut up!" said Emilee and started laughing. " Anyway I got talked to by some weirdo last night." " I couldn't see his face, but he said something about me getting hurt."  
" Then my Dad scolded me when I got home."

" Em you need to tell someone this." said Madison

" I did, I told my Dad." said Emilee

" Well... just don't walk home anymore." " I'm worried..." said Madison

" Hey!" " Let's not let this ruin our day okay?" said Emilee

" Sure!" said Madison.

1st Period-Science Emilee watched as a guy got scolded infront of the class by Mr. Brown. " The guy's name is Malachi Black," said Madison

" Huh?" said Emilee

" The guy your eyeing, his name is Malachi," said Madison. " He is really cute, but Mr. Brown hates him for some reason."

" I was not checking him out!" said Emilee

" I didn't say you were." said Madison

" UGHHHH!" exclaimed Emilee. Malachi turned to look at her. Emilee met eyes with him and quickly turned away blushing. " He is kind of cute though."

" Hmmmhmm." Madison said happily.

2nd period-English

" Hello and may I know who you are?" said Malachi Black

" Emilee, Emilee Snow."

" Malachi Black, nice to meet you."

" Same." she replied

" Are you going to the social?" he questioned

" Yes I am." She responded

" Well then I need you to do me a favor." " I have a serious issue I need for somebody to accompany me, but everybody's has dates." " So will you go with to the dance." he said

" Maybe do you have a suit?" she said

" Yes mam!" he said

" Well then your going to have to ask my Dad if YOU can accompany me to the dance." Emilee walked out of 2nd period with sass and with a smirk. Leaving him dumbfounded, she was going to make it hard for him to get to her heart.

" Shot down huh?" said Bryan, Malachi's best friend.

" I don't think so." said Malachi 3rd Period- Math

Malachi walked over to Madison and said, " Where does Emilee live?"

Madison smiled," Have you already asked her to the dance?"

Malachi replies," Yes, she says I have to get her Dad's permission."

Madison says," Oh, she is playing hard to get, WOW." " She lives on 225 WB Rd."

" Okay class lets begin," said Mrs. Johnson

4th Period- Social Studies

" Okay class Mrs. Georgia, the english teacher, has announced a play and has asked me to send her 6 students." " Emilee, Bryan, Julie, Isaac, Madison, and ... uhhh Malachi you go." said Mr. Nick

"Well looks like we are going to get to know each other better huh." said Malachi

" I'm going to have you crawling at my feet." said Emilee and smirked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's the end of Chapter 1. Im going to try to make each chapter at least 1000 words, but might take me at least an 2 days for each chapter since I have school.  
Leave suggestions and rate it so far in the reviews. Opinions appreciated.


	3. Dinner Plans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday Night

" Isaac for the last time, NO!" (Emilee)

" Why not?" (Isaac)

" Because I have already been asked." (Emilee)

" By who?" (Isaac)

" None of your concern." (Emilee)

" Well at least let me walk you home" (Isaac)

" I will be fine, now go on" (Emilee)

Emilee walked out of the gym and out into the crisp air.  
She walked past the alley again and heard a grunt.

" Your back." " Well Emilee hope you had a good time at soccer practice." ( Stranger)

" How do you know my name?" (Emilee)

" I'm a dangerous man so be careful and tread lightly." " RUN!" ( Stranger)

Emilee didn't need a second warning and ran as fast as she can. She ran a whole block and then around the corner to her house. She entered before her curfew. She ran past her Dad in his recliner and went straight to her room.  
She grabbed her phone and texted Madison.

(Emilee) He knows my name Madison!

(Madison) Who?

(Emilee) The creep in the alley.

(Madison) You need to tell your Dad that he knows your name.

(Emilee) I know, but he will be so mad and he probably wouldn't let me go the dance.

(Madison) So you do wanna go?

(Emilee) Idk maybe...well goodnight

Thursday Morning

(Intercom) All students partaking in the play are excused from classes today. In addition, Mrs. Georgia has requested for the play students to meet her in the auditorium. That will be all.

Emilee and the rest of the students start walking to the auditorium.  
" So if we are going to get married then I will probably need to know some stuff about you." said Malachi

" Ease up lover boy." Emilee laughs. " I Think your skipping a couple of steps?" I mean you still gotta get through my Dad."

" I'm gonna make your Dad like me more than you do, and that's hard because you love me." said Malachi

" OMG whatever..." said Emilee as Malachi walked away smirking.

In the auditorium...

" Students if you haven't heard, we will be portraying the play "Romeo and Juliet," said Mrs. Georgia. " Due to shortage of time, I have casted you all to the best of my ability to fit your personalities."  
" The list is as follows: Emilee as Juliet, Malachi as Romeo, John as Paris, Bryan as Balthasar, Blake as Tybalt, Julie as Rosalina, and Madison as Lady Capulet." " The rest will be extras and students pulled from other periods."

" Ummm Mrs. Georgia, are we reenacting the kiss scene?" said Emilee

" But of course, why wouldn't we?" said Mrs. Georgia. Emilee could see Malachi's smartass grin across the auditorium. " Well students we will be practicing everyday after school for the next week." " Don't worry though, you should be let out about after 8:00." Emilee's face went gray and looked towards Madison with a lonesome face. " Now on to 3rd period."

3rd period-Math

" What are you going to do?" said Madison

" I don't know." said Emilee

" Oh my god, I have got it!" said Madison

" What?" Emilee's face went vibrate

" Malachi can walk you home with no problem and it can help you guys bond." said Madison

" I guess it's my only option." said Emilee

" Don't act like you don't like it." replied Madison as she smirked.

" Little bit, I mean he is cute." said Emilee. " Here comes Mrs. Johnson."

4th period- Social Studies

" Hello Mr. Nick," said Emilee

" Oh hi, so a little birdy told me you and Malachi are going to be swapping spit." said Mr. Nick

" Who told you?" said Emilee as her face went bright red as the whole class started laughing.

" Can't say." said Mr. Nick. " Okay class let's start our lesson for the day."

After School and practice

" Hey Malachi can you umm... walk me home?" said Emilee

" Yeah sure," said Malachi. " So what's wrong?" " Are you scared of the dark?"

" Of course not, I can't tell you yet." " It's personal." said Emilee

" Alright let's make a deal, I will walk you home every night , if you introduce me to your Dad tomorrow night." said Malachi

" Alright deal," said Emilee. " It's a cold night tonight isn't it." Emilee shudders as a cold breeze pummels her.

" I don't know why you didn't bring a jacket," said Malachi. " Here." Malachi puts his jacket around her.

" Thanks, maybe your not such an insensitive jerk after all." said Emilee

" Hey I am a gentleman, you can't question that," said Malachi

" Well heres my stop, thanks for the jacket." said Emilee

" No problem, but tell your Dad I wanna meet him." said Malachi

" Alright," said Emilee as she rolls her eyes.

In the house

" Emilee who is that boy?" said Mr. Snow

" He's a guy from school that will be in the same play I will be in." said Emilee

" Play?" said Emilee's Father

" Yea it's a manditory school grade." said Emilee

" Well what's the play?" replied Emilee's Father

" Oh, Romeo and Juliet!" exclaimed Emilee

" Oh I see, so what roles do you to play," said Mr. Snow suspiciously

" Well I play Juliet, and Malachi plays Romeo." said Emilee cautiously

" Emilee you how I don't like you dating or kissing at a young age." said Mr. Snow

" I know, but that's what I wanted to say is that Malachi wants to meet you tomorrow night at dinner." said Emilee

" Alright, I am okay with this."said Mr. Snow

" Thanks Daddy!" said Emilee

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry for not updating, but I had didn't have internet access over the weekend and I didn't know what to write when I did.

So I toughened through it and managed to pump this chapter out. I am down to 2 options on how I am going to finish the story.


End file.
